Spicing up the love life has consequences
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: Tempest loves her husband Prince Chezem...But sometimes he gets a little...well playful...


Spice up the love life

Tempest loves her husband. He is smart, loving, charming, understanding... But sometimes Chezem gets a little...playful... ;)

* * *

><p>Tempest lay peacefully and comfortably asleep in her husbands bedroom, on their bed, after a long day of less than interesting royal duties. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed a light slumber. It had been so hot today too, she'd even forgone any bed clothes to stay cool in the intense heat.<p>

Falitna had been...helping the fiery Irish woman adapt to her new life style. The ministers daughter had finally married Lambert AFTER her fathers death while he'd been imprisoned for trying to steal the royal bracelet... Again.

The two women were civil most of the time but heated clashes between the two were not unheard of, nor was hearing that Tempest had decidedly had enough with the spoiled Falitna's attitude and had gone after her and chased her up a tree or behind some unlucky guard or all the way to King Tamir's royal throne room or office...

Once she even chased her behind King Tamir himself! Who had been very amused by his very feisty and fiery daughter in law, and had instantly forgiven her...yet again. Tempest could truly do no wrong in the Kings eyes, he adored his daughter in law so. But those times had become fewer and further in between. Thankfully Falitna had loosened up and was brought down a few pegs thanks to Lambert and Jun.

Prince Chezem silently crept in to the room, shutting and locked the door. Holding a discreet looking bag in his hand, he took out the object he'd purchased and laid it on the short dresser by his bed. His wife looked so peaceful tonight. Chezem smiled to himself, undressed, took the object with him and climbed in to bed next to her, catching a glimps of her hip high tattoo.

It was a purple origami crane underlined with a lighter purple ribbon lined with tiny cherry blossom flowers. It had been her little surprise wedding gift to him. A tattoo to symbolize three milestone events in their life together. The origami crane was the one she had made him the first time they'd met, the ribbon was for the time he'd first held her in his arms after finding her up in one of the gardens tree, and the cherry blossom was for the Flower Banquet Ceremony where they had spent a beautiful night together and the first time they'd made love... He was surprised they both remembered as much as they did.

They had been REALLY drunk that night! All the Princes had been but more so Chezem as he rarely drank.

Chezem silently chuckled at the memory of them giggling and drunkenly stumbling around, dodging the guards and Ivan who were trying to find them to return them to their rooms to sleep it off.

The other Princes and even the King had been gathered up and returned to their rooms. But Chezem and Tempest eluded Ivan's attempt at herding them to the palace and had managed to sneak off when no one was looking.

Somehow they'd wound up in an all but forgotten area of the garden where they'd found a pond and decided to skinny dip for the first, and last time for a while... the water had been so cold that night.

They'd stripped down and jumped in. They'd splashed and laughed, playing like children. And after many moments of impassioned kisses they had found a spot under a willow tree where they'd made love for the first time together and it had been beautiful...

Or as much as it could have been with the amount of booze in their system. In reality they knew it had been clumsy and rather short lived at best. They'd even had a serious pregnancy scare after it, and right in the middle of planning their wedding too! Luckily their fears were groundless and no one had found out.

Even still it had been worth it, and after their love making they'd decided they were truly frozen, got out and got dressed...

And not a few minutes later Ivan found them, gave them both an ear full for sneaking off and getting so soaking wet on such a chilly night and sent back to the palace. Making sure to keep a close watch on them all the while. But later that night after some sobering up, Tempest had sunk back in to his room for round two and to cuddle...

She'd also managed to steal Ivan's only spare key and had locked the door from the inside so they could stay together in peace and sleep off one HELL of a hangover.

Sadly she had been too drunk still to recall where she had found it and how in the hell she'd managed to pull off such a feat in the first place. Suffice to say NOTHING had gotten done the day after the festival! Ivan had not been pleased but eventually the man had forgiven them after a couple days.

He traced that very special tattoo with his fingers as he curled around her body and kissed her cheek. Tempest stirred and rolled over to smile sleepily at him.

"Hey... You're home rather late... Any problems with the meetings today?"

Chezem shook his head and smiled, kissing his wife again with more passion and affection.

"None at all.. Though our new minister is a tad long winded... I did however stop at an interesting store on the way home..."

Tempest sat up slightly and kissed him back.

"Oh? And what did you buy?" Tempest asked then yelped as her husband suddenly pressed something cold and rubber to her most sensitive area as she heard a small click before it started to vibrate.

"This..." Chezem smirked and blushed softly as he watched his wife gasp and squirm as she clutched his shoulder and the sheets tightly, moaning softly and falling back on to the bed.

"C-Chezem!" Tempest's eyes got wide as she realized just what her husband had gotten and was now doing to her body. She moaned and arched as he moved the vibrator around her most sensitive area, teasing it. Before she could do much more than whimper, Chezem had gotten on top of her and with one hand had grabed her wrists a carefully balanced the vibrator on her while getting a sash they often used, to tie her wrists to the head board before returning his attention to the new toy he was teasing her with.

"Ah...hah..." Tempest moaned and squirmed but Chezem kept her in place as her back arched.

"Mmmm, you like this huh? I think I like it too." Chezem said with a very Jun like smirk. It was true Chezem was the quietest of his brothers, but he was also quite kinky out of the bunch, not as openly as Jun was or as brazen as Melchiorre. But Chezem had a rather playful side in the bedroom. And all those books sure helped out too...

According to Falitna, Lambert had quite the sadistic side too when the mood struck him, one she claimed was even worse than Jun's teasing. It wasn't often he was like that, she insisted, but he had his moments. And she had confided in Tempest that secretly she loved it when Lambert became sadistic, rough and demanding with her. Tempest could relate when Chezem became that way too and could only guess that considering their father...that kind of thing just ran in the family.

She whimpered as Chezem suddenly used his weight to hold her legs down and apart while cranking the vibrator up to its highest level and using it to probe her body.

"C-ch- Chezem... What made you think of this toy?" Tempest's voice trembled as she mewled with each change in movement.

"Actually Jun suggested it to Lambert somewhat jokingly...it turns out Falitna and him are trying to conceive... She really wants a baby but so far, no such luck. Lambert balked at the idea of using a toy! Apparently that's a little too kinky for him. But I thought we might enjoy trying it..."

"I see... Faltina failed to mention...AH!" Her last word was replaced with a loud moan as Chezem decided at that moment to slide the toy inside her and use the devices rabbit ears to continue teasing her.

Chezem chuckled almost evily even as he too blushed, "Wow, you really liked that Tempest... Want to see what else this toy can do?"

Chezem kissed his wife deeply swallowing her squeak of surprise as he hit another button that caused the shaft of the toy to rotate and start a shallow pump in to her body.

"I want to touch you more... But I have to keep this in place... Good thing I got the straps for it too." Chezem smiled as he saw his wife's wide eyed expression and reached over to dig in to the bag and pull out the straps that would hold the toy safely and securely with in his wife and hooked it around her legs, hips and waist.

"Much better." Chezem muttered as he watched his wife arch and tremble as he set every motion of the toy to its highest levels making her cry out in pleasure, unable to escape from the toy.

It was quite erotic seeing his wife so helpless as he pleasured her. Chezem softly pinched and rolled her nipples as his mouth and tongue kissed and licked her stomach and moved lower until he'd reached the now swelling and very sensitive spot that the rabbit ears were currently teasing giving it a few teasing licks and sucking on the top of it lightly.

Tempest was nearly screaming in pleasure. Thankfully their room was sound proof, other wise things might get awkward with some of the night guards or worse Ivan!

Her husband had a very talented tongue and teased her mercilessly with it. She could feel her climax barreling towards her at record speed.

"Chezem please!" She whimpered as her teased.

"Please what, Tempest?" She knew he was grinning now.

"Oh Gods Chezem! Please! Let me finish! I'm so close!" She whimpered. She was so turned on she didn't care what he did or made her do, just so long as he didn't stop.

Chezem smiled and sucked hard on her now swollen and soaking wet pearl and pinched her nipples harder as he twisted and pulled them in the way he knew drove her wild.

"AH! CHEZEM!" Tempest shrieked as she came hard on the toy making it whine with strain to keep moving as her body clenched around it. But still Chezem didn't turn it off or pull it out.

"Chezem..." She whimpered softly as he got out of bed and rummaged through a drawer... He didn't dare leave her like this! Or at least he better not!

"Just looking for some protection..., uh... Tempest... I think we're out... The box is empty and I can't find any extra in any of our stashes..." Chezem sounded concerned. Tempest however was beyond caring about that.

"We'll do with out... I don't care Chezem... Please just take me... I want you... Please!" Tempest panted, bucking and squirming wildly as her now very sensitive body started to climax from the toy again making her cry out and arch.

"Please Chezem!" Tempest was so close to begging him earnestly as Chezem silently watched his wife being helplessly teased by the toy still vibrating, turning and pumping at full power and speed in to her body.

He was a little shocked that Tempest would ask him to go ahead and take her anyway. They hadn't been married that long and weren't really planning on kids yet... But when she put it like that... It was hard to argue.

"OH GODS CHEZEM! Please! No more teasing... Please take me!" Tempest half screamed half whimpered as she thrashed on the bed as she orgasmed from the toy for a third mind blowing time.

Chezem smiled and got back on to the bed and slowly started to turn the vibrator down and then off before unhooking it from his wife and throwing it back in to the bag and sliding it under the bed. He'd clean it up later... Right now his wife was by far more important.

"As you wish my Tempest..." Chezem muttered in her ear as he climbed on her and sliding his body in to hers. He groaned as his hips started to buck hard in to her. She was so hot and so wet... Her inner walls still trembled from her orgasms and clenched tightly from their sensitivity.

"I'm sorry, I can't be gentle... You feel too good. You're so tight... So hot and wet..." Chezem groaned and started to pump in to her deeply and roughly.

"Don't hold back Chezem... I won't break. Don't be gentle..." Tempest moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Chezem groaned in what sounded like lust and slight frustration before he moved her legs to lay them over his shoulders and pump in to her even deeper making them both shudder. They wouldn't last long, and they knew it.

Tempts arched her back and bucked her hips. "Chezem... I'm going to..."

Chezem cut her off with a deep kiss, "I know... Me too... Come with me Tempest." he whispered in to her ear before kissing her again, dominating her mouth and pinching her nipple.

A few more deep thrusts and Chezem groaned in to her mouth and swallowed his wife's scream as she climaxed along with him leaving them both feeling boneless.

After a while Chezem pulled out, untied and rolled off of his wife, snuggling her to his body.

"Hah, I wonder if we made a baby with that..." Chezem chuckled breathlessly and joking if only slightly.

Tempest smiled, "I'd be surprised if we didn't." She snuggled closer to her husband as he untied the sash from her wrists and throwing it... Who cared where it landed, he was too happy and exhausted right now to give a damn.

"Remind me to thank Jun for his suggestion..." Chezem yawned and closed his eyes. But his wife had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>~ 4 months later~<p>

* * *

><p>The entire royal family sat at the table eating breakfast minus Tempest. Chezem was starting to worry as she'd never been this late before. Just as he was about to stand up and see where she was, his wife appeared in the hall, with a crooked grin on her face.<p>

"Tempest, we were starting to worry..." King Tamir drawled as he smiled at her with kind eyes.

"I apologize for causing worry to his Majesty... But I do believe I have some news for my husband." Tempest leaned over to her husband, kissing his cheek before muttering something in his ear that caused him to smile and jump from his seat and kiss her repeatedly.

"Hey! Save that for the bedroom you two!" Jun taunted. As the other Princes smiled or chuckled. Prince Lambert took his wife's hand and kissed it softly, feeling the love in the room himself. And making Falitna blush as well, scooting closer to her husband in her chair.

"Prehaps you would like to share this news that has made you so happy, my son?" The King smiled, having a hunch as to what it was.

"My wife has just informed me that she currently carries my child, father! I am to be a father! My brothers will be uncles! And you a grandfather!" Chezem beamed and picked up his wife in his excitement and held her her tightly and spinning her around entire hall burst in to cheers and happy words as the couple kissed.

"Congratulations little brother!" Melchiorre clapped for the couple.

"Indeed congratulations." Lambert and Falitna smiled at them.

"Finally I won't be the baby anymore!" Nagit sounded relieved.

"You'll still be our baby brother Nagit..." Jun taunted and rustled Nagit's hair playfully.

"I call dibs on being the God father!" Alvah joked.

"And Ivan will be a grandfather too, if that would be alright with him..." Tempest spoke softly looking at the butler. Even as soft as she spoke the entire hall fell silent with joy and anticipation. Tempest had that power in her voice that made you want to listen and pay attention to her.

Ivan blushed and stuttered not sure what to say. "I...I am most flattered Lady Tempest, but..."

"No buts Ivan, you are more than a servant to us. You have helped raise me and my brothers as if we were your own...Tempest and I discussed this before, if we were to conceive we wanted you to be apart of the family officially." Chezem finished smiling and agreeing with his wife. The other princes nodded as Ivan looked at the King, a little teary eyed out of surprise and joy.

King Tamir smiled broadly at Ivan, stood up and moved to stand next to him, clapping his old friend on the shoulder and speaking in a very official tone for the entire hall to hear.

"I agree with this request. Ivan you have done more than simply be our butler, you are also my greatest and most trusted friend. You have been like a second father are even the godparent of all my sons. It is only fitting you should share the title of grandfather with me. So as royal decree, you Ivan, will be called Grandpa Ivan by all the children my sons and their wives have from today forth."

The king beamed and patted his friend on the shoulder who was all but glowing with pride and blushing hard.

"I am most flattered by your words your majesty. And I thank you Prince Chezem and Lady Tempest. I have never received such a kind gift."

The other servants clapped and the Princes all approved of accepting their butler and second father in to the royal family more officially. Though he would still be their butler, Ivan would always be seen as more. The King turned back to his son Chezem and his daughter-in-Law Tempest.

"Most joyful news my son, finally I will start to have grand babies to spoil rotten!" The King had long awaited having grandchildren to spoil and play with. Ivan just looked thrilled to have more babies in the palace to help raise and take care of. The man could be such a mother hen and had a true gift with children. And being called grandpa just made it even better!

Tempest giggled at her husbands excitement. "By the way my, I think you mean, I carry your children... My husband..." Tempest drawled, silencing the entire room once more this time with shock. Chezem paused and gave her a stunned look.

"My what...?"

Tempest slowly broke out in to a beaming smile and held up two fingers. "I carry TWO of your babies Chezem... I am pregnant with twins, and I'm already four months along."

Chezem beamed shouting his excitement wordlessly and laughed in his joy as the King Tamir threw back his head laughing as he returned to his seat and pounded a fist on the table.

"Well now, it takes a lot of energy to produce twins, my son...you two must have been pretty busy!" King Tamir chuckled teasing his son playfully but still beaming with pride. Even with all of his wives Tamir had never been able to impregnate a woman with TWINS!

Chezem smirked and looked at his father and then at Jun. "Indeed we were... That reminds me, thank you Jun for that suggestion you gave to Lambert a few months back. It clearly helped out a lot." Chezem gave his now very surprised and blushing brother a sly wink as he went back to holding and kissing his wife, his hand over the womb that now held his two children. Truly Prince Chezem had never been happier.

"Lambert...What suggestion is Prince Chezem talking about?" Falitna purred at her husband making him blush deeply and stutter much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

><p>Come to the dark side...We have cookies!<p> 


End file.
